


Late

by XxVMCxX (orphan_account)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, and annoying, at least in this it is, meeting your soulmate by accident is a pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XxVMCxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick was late</p><p>OR</p><p>When you and your soulmate touch for the first time you get stuck together until midnight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

Dick was late. Dick. Was. Late. This was not good. He had promised Bruce he wouldn't be late He remembered it now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _Dick do you have any plans Sunday?"_  
_"Well I have couple things why?"_  
_Bruce sighed "No reason it's just another meeting you're going to miss"_  
_Dick cringed. That was a low blow. Bruce knew he was busy a lot. Sure he knew he'd be getting a big part of the company but he still had his own city to take care of. A city he was currently taking a "break" from work. A break he planned to end today. He could feel the crimes happening without him there. Sure Barbara and Tim promised to cover for him, but it was his city and he had a responsibility to take care of it._  
_"Don't sweat it Bruce I will be there"_  
_"Dick are you su-"_  
_"I will be there Bruce! Mark my words I will show up to that meeting on time! I will be there early!" He yelled as he ran out of the Manor._  
_"How late do you think he's going to be?" Asked Alfred from behind Bruce._  
_"I doubt he'll make it"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And now he was late. Dick didn't know how he got in this situation. Okay, that was a lie he knew exactly how he got in this situation, he had slept in. Him the mighty Nightwing protector of Blüdhaven. Defeated by his human need for sleep. After he got caught up in a lead and ended up falling into his apartment at 3:30 in the morning covered in bruises and cuts. The meeting was at 3! How had he slept for 11 hours! Sure he hadn't been getting the best amount of sleep but still 11 hours? That was just shameful. Dick ran through the crowded streets checking his watch 3:32, if he hurried he might just mak-   
His train of thought was derailed as someone ran into to him.  
_______________________________________

Today was not Wally's day.  
He was supposed to meet Artemis for their date. And not just any date. No. Their 7 week anniversary. He had no idea what was made 7 weeks different from 3 weeks or 5 but this one was special. He was 90% sure Arty just made it up to make sure he wouldn't be late. Well jokes on her he was late anyways!

He laughed under his breath. Then quickly became serious again. No Artemis couldn't have lived in Blüdhaven or somewhere he knew his way around. She had to live in Gotham.

Don't get him wrong he had nothing against the cit-, okay he didn't have _much_ against the city. But to say the least Gotham didn't have the best reputation. They literally had a guy in a bat suit running around at night punching criminals. And they somehow ended up with the misfortune of a psychotic clown as their main villain. What kinda shit did you have to do in past life to deserve that?

He passed the Wayne Tech building. Man that thing was awesome. He might have personally preferred Kord industry but Wayne Tech was a close second. He realized he had stopped running. He shook himself out of his thoughts and kept running. He looked at his watch 3:31 crap Arty was going to disembowel him. He looked up just in to, crash into another person. He attempted turning but just ended up hitting their arms then heads together.  
\----------------------------------------------  
"Owwww" The two boys said in unison.

"Wow I've heard of hard heads but you just took it to the next level". Dick said with a chuckle rubbing his head.

"Yeah well believe me you're not exactly the softest person I've met." Wally responded. He rubbed his head and attempted to get up. Only to be pulled back down by somethin- wait. Shit. 'PleaseletmebewrongPleaseletmebewrongPleaseletmebewrong' Wally chanted. He look down to his shoulder where he seemed to be stuck to something or rather someone. "Shit" he hissed.

"What is i-" Dick looked at his shoulder. Crap.  
No  
This was not happening today.  
He put his face in his hands and groaned. "Whyyyyyyyyyy"

"Well sorry I'm not the soulmate you've always wanted" Wally snapped impatient and a little hurt that his soul mate already hated him."Plus I had plans I still have plans! I have to...." Dick zoned out. He needed to get out of this situation fast. Or he could just drag this random person to a very important Wayne Tech meeting....  
Yeah no.  
"And if I'm not there soon Arty is going to kill me." Wally finished.

"It's not that I don't like you, you're pretty cute." Dick said, causing Wally to blush, unintentionally mind you. "But I have a really important meeting to go to and I really have to go." He tried pulling his shoulder away from Wally's. Both shoulders moved towards him. This was not good. "Well it looks like we're literally stuck together so might as well introduce ourselves I'm Dick and before you say anything it's short for-"

"Richard yeah I know, my friends uncle is named Richard and still goes by Dick." They awkwardly shifted so they could shake hands.

"Well we have to figure this" Dick gestured to their connected shoulders "Out". He pulled his shoulder again almost making Wally fall.

"Woah there! Falling again does not sound fun"

"Sorry just seeing if we're getting unconnected any time soon." Dick apologized.

"Well as far as I know we're stuck this way till midnight which is 9 hours away." Dick sighed.

"I know, so we need to figure out what we're going to do." Dick thought it over. If he didn't bring Wally to the meeting then he would have to miss it, and that meant disappointing Bruce again. But if he did then he'd half to deal with Wally stuck to him the whole time and or questions about his soulmate and awkward stares or tension. He did not want to deal with that, but if he didn't go then Bruce would be right about him never showing up to meetings for a company he's going to have a big part of one day. He started walking.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Wally asked being slightly dragged by his shoulder.

"I have a meeting remember" Dick said, walking quickly.

"Well yeah and I have a date!" Wally said some what indignantly.

"Well it'd be a little awkward going to date with somebody who isn't your soulmate while your soulmate tags along." Dick replied. 'Okay' Wally thought. 'He had a point'. "Just text him or something and explain the situation."

"Hey I'm dating a girl!"

"Really?" Dick quirked an eyebrow. "Because you're certainly not soulmates with one." They both stopped. They looked at each other. The reality of the situation hitting them. "That's going to be a problem isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun.  
> My friend and I came up with this AU in math  
> Where as you might guess  
> We get nothing done  
> If you catch any mistakes please tell me


End file.
